Lady Sanzo
by Miakaghost
Summary: A girl appears at a temple, saying she's Sanzo's future pupil, and that she came along with his daughter and Gojyo's cousin. But there's more to Nomaki Chihiro than meets the eye, including her -special- need for prayer beads.


Lady Sanzo

Chap.1

A smile crossed the girl's face when she saw the jeep drawing closer to the temple. Jade eyes lit up like they had not done for several days of waiting for the Sanzo ikkou to arrive. She had calmly remained in the temple, simply watching and waiting, taking breaks only to go to the bathroom and to eat. It felt so good to be able to smile again.

She dashed out the front door of the temple when she saw the jeep stop, ran out the temple and right up to the jeep.

"Master Sanzo, it's so good to see you here at last!"

Sanzo stared at the girl strangely; it was odd for a girl to just run out of the temple and immediately run up and greet him like this. Moreover, it was odd to see a girl her age to do it.

She looked to be about fifteen, and her copper hair, held back from her neck with only a red hair band, cascaded down her back. She wore a somewhat loose white tunic and pants, and her jade eyes sparkled brightly, and on her right wrist was a bracelet of black and white prayer beads.

"Who are you?" Sanzo asked. The girl's smile didn't dampen with this unsocial greeting. She remained bouncing at his side as he strode towards the temple with his companions.

"My name is Chihiro Nomaki, and I've been waiting for **days** for you to get here, Master Sanzo! I'm so glad to finally see you, cause it was getting really boring in that temple!"

"Does this girl have an 'off' button somewhere?" Sanzo whispered to Hakkai.

"I believe she does, but that would require killing her." Hakkai joked.

Chihiro smiled and helped them carry their things into the temple.

"Ah, Master Sanzo! So you are here. I see you were not lying, Chihiro." The head monk smiled at the girl.

"Girl, why do you keep calling me 'Master Sanzo'?"

"Because…I'm from the future and you're my sensei!" Chihiro replied happily. "You see, Master Sanzo of my time kept sayin' that since I was so…energetic, I should go get it out in another time period. So….Keiko, Rikku, and I came here!"

"Ah, yes. About that kappa…" The monk trailed off. "She's been causing trouble, and we can't seem to catch her."

"Well, course you can't! She's a kappa! I can never win tag with her cause of that!"

"And…that Rikku. I don't know…she's simply too…energetic."

"Kyaa! Chihiro-chan!" A shrill voice cried out as a young girl, about twelve, ran up. She clung to Chihiro's shirt, with a certain childish aspect clinging to her.

The girl had golden streaked crimson hair, which was drawn back into pigtails, and she wore denim overalls over a white t-shirt and on her dainty feet were red boots. Her eyes, while crimson as her hair, had a certain amethyst tinge to them.

"Yes, Rikku?" Chihiro replied.

"Uh….Keiko's gonna kill me!" Rikku clung to Chihiro even tighter.

"What'd you say to her?"

"Nothing!"

"I want the truth, Rikku."

"I didn't." Rikku pouted. Chihiro rolled her eyes at the girl and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me, Genjyo Koatomi Rikku, you're going to tell me what you said to Keiko that made her so mad, or so help me…..these beads are comin' off! You got that, little hanyou!"

"Y-yes." Rikku had only seen Chihiro so scary before once. "I said….that at least my dad had a brain more than her cuz, cause her didn't have one." Rikku said, ashamed.

"Makin' fun of Gojyo? Not nice, Rikku. Keiko's sensitive about her family, you know. But…" Chihiro smiled.

"But what?"

"Keiko's a full kappa. Any kappa has a weakness for cucumbers. Just to let you know." Chihiro ruffled the girl's hair. "I need to get back to my room."

Goku, curious, followed Chihiro. He knew, since it was dark, she was going to bed, but something about her didn't seem right.

Chihiro took off the head band, and placed it on a bureau nearby. Next came the tunic, and then….the prayer beads.

She shuddered, as her ears fined out to a point, and her nails became claws, her hair growing longer as well, till it reached her thighs. Yawning, Chihiro fell onto her pillow and raised her voice in a certain growl.

**"I sure hope no stupid monkeys are watching me right now. Cause if they were, I'd make sure they wouldn't see the next sunrise."** She raised her head slightly. Goku panted softly, and started to creep away, then came face-to-face with Chihiro.

"Oh. Chi-Chihiro." Goku stammered. Chihiro grabbed one of Goku's arms, claws digging into his flesh and pulled him closer, with his head below her neck, and ignoring the fact that she had no shirt on.

**"Goku, I sure hope you're just heading back to your company. Cause if you aren't….well, just say hi to Mom." **The tone of Chihiro's voice scared Goku so much, it cancelled out the embarrassment from being pressed so close to a girl's bare breasts. **"And she's _dead_." **Chihiro gave Goku a push towards the room where the others were. Before continuing, Goku paused, finally blushing, to say,

" You know…you've…got…a nice…set." He stammered, before rushing off. Chihiro stared after the boy, a claw under her chin, a thoughtful smile on her face.

"I really should tell him tomorrow."


End file.
